¡Grimmauld Place es muy pequeño!
by ArethaSnape
Summary: Sospechando lo que se avecinaba en el ministerio, Dumbeldor convence a Lucius para cambiar de bando y aceptar la protección de la Orden en Grimmauld Place, salvando así la vida de Sirius. Pero Grimmauld Place es un sitio muy pequeño para gente enfrentada
1. Los Malfoy llegan

Aquello era ridículo, era lo más estúpido y humillante que podía ocurrir, nadie en la Orden estaba contento con esa decisión, pero no podían hacer otra cosa, era deseo de Dumbeldor que así fuera, y después de todo, Lucius Malfoy había ayudado a salvar la vida de Sirius en el ministerio.

Hacía una semana de lo ocurrido allí, casi toda la Orden estaba ya en la casa de Black esperando la llegada de los nuevos invitados. Sirius se balanceaba en una silla junto a Lupin, con los brazos cruzados y chasqueando la lengua de tanto en tanto, Lupin sencillamente no hacía nada, la familia Weasly ocupaba el resto de la mesa, unos hablando, otros jugando a gobstones, y Tonks se paseaba de un lado a otro intentando ayudar a Molly con la cena.

Se oyeron ruidos en la puerta y la expresión de la mayoría fue de asco e indignación, Molly se giró apresurada antes de que los invitados entraran a la cocina para dar, por millonésima vez, indicaciones a todos.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó- deja de poner esa cara, tu precisamente deberías ser amable con Lucius, si no fuera por su decisión, tu ya estarías muerto- y miró ceñuda también a Harry- Y por favor- miró a todos a su alrededor- procurar ser amables con Draco, bastante debe tener el pobre muchacho, hace solo cuatro días que ha perdido a su madre a manos de Quien-ya-sabéis.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y todos miraron expectantes, primero entró Severus con su aire habitual, seguido de Lucius y Draco, ambos con la misma expresión altiva y el gesto en la cara de estar oliendo mierda. Puesto que nadie parecía tener intención de decir nada, la señora Weasly se apresuró a acercarse a ellos tímidamente y hacerles una señal con la mano para que tomaran asiento en la mesa.

-La cena está casi lista, seguro que tenéis hambre, ¿cenarás con nosotros Severus?- el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Vendré mañana por la tarde cuando estéis instalados del todo, para la reunión- y sin mucho más, Snape salió de la casa.

Por unos minutos todo siguió en silencio mientras Molly terminaba la cena, todos se miraban entre ellos sin tener el valor de decir nada, finalmente, y puesto que Molly no le dejaba hacer nada, Tonks fue la primera en interactuar.

-Bueno, esto ya es ridículo- todos se giraron hacia ella- como auror no me hace gracia tener a Lucius como protegido de la Orden, pero tampoco podemos comportarnos así, si no somos naturales esto será más duro- sentenció, y todos hicieron una mueca como dándole la razón a regañadientes.

Cuando ya se iba a servir la cena llegó Moody también, que no paraba de analizar a Lucius y a su hijo todo el rato mientras iba explicando las nuevas normas.

-Bien- gruñó- lo primero que haremos, por medidas de seguridad, será un Juramente Inquebrantable donde ambos jurareis que no traicionareis a la Orden, bajo ninguna circunstancia- Lucius lo miraba con cierto recelo y Draco con algo más de asco- Lo segundo- continuó- ya hemos pedido a Kreacher que acomode dos habitaciones más, una para Lucius y otra para Draco.

-¡Eh!- saltó Ron- ¿por qué el tiene habitación propia y nosotros siempre la compartimos?- Draco respondió con una risilla de suficiencia, sintiéndose superior al cabeza de zanahoria, y disfrutando de que, aun allí, parecía tener mejores privilegios.

-Bueno- comentó Moody- no hay habitaciones suficientes para que cada uno tenga la propia, pero si tanta ilusión te hace, puedes compartirla con Draco- ambos chicos se giraron rápidos a Moody.

-¡NO!- exclamaron a la vez.

-Bien, pues entonces ya solo queda disfrutar de esta cena, gracias Molly- y siguieron cenando en silencio, sin evitar echarse miradas de odio de vez en cuando, si las miradas mataran, aquella mesa estaría muerta hacía rato.

Como aún era temprano cuando terminaron, Fred y George subieron a su habitación a seguir preparando Sortilegios Weasly, Ginny y Hermione charlaban animadamente en el comedor frente al fuego, y a un metro de ellas, en el suelo, Harry y Ron jugaban a gobstones. Sirius los observaba leyendo un libro en el sofá. Draco entró en ese momento y los miró a todos ceñudo, aquel iba a ser un verano aburrido para él, rodeado de tantos indeseables. Sirius lo observó un momento, y, recordando que muy a su pesar, él era el que más les debía a los Malfoy le habló lo más amable que fue capaz.

-No te quedes ahí parado, nadie te va a morder. ¿Por qué no juegas con Ron y Harry un rato?- los dos chicos en el suelo miraron estupefactos a Sirius, ¡ni locos! Pensaban, pero que remedio. Draco los miró y arqueó una ceja con cierto gesto de repulsión.

-¿Rebozarme en el suelo con jugo de gobstones? ¿Y qué más? Luego me tinto de rojo y me enamoro de la sangre sucia, ¿no?- en un instante Ron y Harry lo apuntaban, Sirius se mordía la lengua para controlarse, y las chicas lo miraban boquiabiertas y enfadadas. Cuando la varita de Ron empezó a echar chispas y él iba a conjurar algo apareció Lucius, agarrando por el hombro a su hijo con una expresión muy seria.

-¡Draco!- exclamó- ¿Qué te he dicho antes? Mientras permanezcamos bajo la protección de Dumbeldor, deberás comportarte, por más que nos pese, ya que protegen nuestras vidas- arrastraba cada una de sus palabras. Draco lo miró enfurecido, rabioso, y al tiempo que una lágrima se escapaba por su pálida mejilla bramó.

-¡¿Y de qué le sirve eso a mi madre? ¡Ella está muerta! Tanta Orden y tonterías pero ella está muerta, nadie lo evitó- y salió corriendo enfurecido hacia su habitación. Lucius estaba blanco ante esa reacción, en un segundo reaccionó, y mirándolos a todos inquisitivamente salió hacia su habitación también.

En el comedor todos estaban impresionados, sin decir nada. Harry y Ron encogieron los hombros y siguieron con su juego, Sirius sencillamente no sabía que pensar, cerró su libro y fue a acostarse. Ginny y Hermione se miraron preocupadas, sería que como mujeres eran más sensibles, pero no pudieron evitar mirarse entre ellas, sintiendo quizá pena, por el dolor de Draco, aunque procuraron no importarle demasiado y siguieron a lo suyo antes de subir a acostarse.

Ginny salió primero, Hermione se había entretenido buscando un libro que leer en la cama y subió pocos minutos después, al llegar al segundo piso (su habitación estaba en el tercero) escuchó un sollozo ahogado tras la puerta que daba a la habitación de Draco, recordó el dolor en los ojos del muchacho rato antes y no pudo evitar pegar la oreja a la puerta, dentro se escuchaban ligeros sollozos del muchacho. Pensándolo bien, perder a su madre había sido un duro golpe, y Hermione sentía pena por él. Por un momento deseó entrar a consolarlo, incluso llegó a rozar el picaporte, pero luego se paró, seguramente ella no era la más indicada, si una "sangre sucia" entraba a consolarlo, seguramente lo ofendería más que otra cosa. Aún así se quedó pegada a la puerta escuchando, parecía algo diferente, ¡ya no se oía llorar! Antes de que la muchacha pudiera reaccionar, Draco había abierto la puerta y la apuntaba furioso con su varita. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? ¿La iba a atacar?

-Sabes Granger- arrastró cada una de las palabras con odio- la curiosidad mató al gato.

Un destello rojo inundó su vista, y luego…


	2. Imperius

Hermione despertó lentamente, se sentía bastante extraña, pero bien, realmente bien. Como si estuviera en una nube y todo fuera paz y armonía, casi no recordaba que había pasado, pero ya no importaba, era una sensación muy agradable, no tenía ni que pensar en nada. Disfrutó unos momentos de esa sensación, y una voz suave, seseante, comenzó a hablarle a lo lejos, ella no escuchaba bien lo que decía, pero su cuerpo lo entendía y actuaba sin necesidad de que ella se molestara en mandar órdenes desde su cerebro. Notó su cuerpo bailar, lentamente, era maravilloso. A lo lejos aquella voz volvía a hablar, y su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar. Así estuvo un buen rato, un maravilloso rato que le pareció cortísimo cuando un escalofrío la recorrió. ¿Cuándo había empezado a tener frío? Hermione poco a poco volvió en sí de su ensimismamiento, una risa fría y aguda se oía a lo lejos, cada vez más alta, más nítida. Y entonces empezó a comprender.

Hermione estaba de rodillas en el frío suelo de madera, con las manos apoyadas también en el suelo, tenía frío y cruzó los brazos para darse calor, ¿dónde estaba su ropa? Palpó rápidamente su cuerpo, ¡estaba desnuda! Se levantó de un brinco y su mente volvió a funcionar a la perfección. Miró a la cama y allí estaba su ropa tirada, y frente a ella esa risa aguda y fría, sentado en una silla aplaudiendo lentamente, Draco Malfoy. Ella se abalanzó sobre su ropa lo más rápido que pudo para cubrirse mientras no atinaba a maldecir al muchacho que seguía riendo. Cuando fue a salir apresurada de la habitación lo oyó tras de sí.

-Hermoso baile Hermione, magnífico. Tenemos que repetirlo otro día.

La chica salió llorando a su cuarto y cerró, Ginny estaba dormida ya, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado allí? Maldito Malfoy, ¡la maldición Imperius! ¿Cómo se atrevía? Y ella no había sido capaz de hacer nada, ni aun en sus cabales, nada más que correr y sin insultarle ni nada. Se sentó en la cama y escondió su cabeza entre las manos. _"Piensa Hermione, piensa. No puedes dejar esto así" _Se repetía una y otra vez, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Volver y maldecir a Malfoy, Crucio quizá? No, ella no sabía hacerlo. ¿Y un Mocomurciélago? No, no lo bastante horrible para lo que le había hecho. Maldita sea, no había nada bastante horrible que supiera hacer, y, siendo realistas, por más que deseara ponerle cianuro en el jugo de calabaza, ni podía, ni debía hacerlo. Dándole vueltas a la cabeza se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente no sentía fuerzas de bajar a desayunar y encontrarse con Draco, pero Ginny la miraba ceñuda y no quería que sospechara nada, aun que sabía que sería mejor contárselo a alguien, no estaba preparada para algo así, prefirió aguardar un poco y quizá, a lo largo del día, encontrara ella sola una solución. De modo, que a modo de protección, bajo pegada a Ginny, casi no se separó de ella en ningún momento. En la cocina solo estaba Tonks, la señora Weasly y Lucius, se sentó entre Tonks y Ginny y comenzó a desayunar. En pocos minutos fueron apareciendo todos.

El desayuno parecía que fuera a ser tan reservado como lo hacía sido la cena, exceptuando que los gemelos ya habían vuelto loca a su madre cuando una pelota explosiva se les cayó del bolsillo y casi le prende la túnica a su padre. Algo que les hizo bastante gracia a todos, menos a Molly y a los Malfoy, que los miraban con altivez. Hermione casi no levantaba la vista de su plato, solo un par de veces miró de refilón a Draco, que desayunaba frente a su padre con total tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, no la miraba ni se inmutaba, ¿a qué estaba jugando? Cuando hubieron terminado la señora Weasly mandó tareas para los más jóvenes, al mencionarle a Draco que ayudara a Ron y Hermione con la limpieza de la biblioteca, este la miró ofendido, y a punto estuvo de replicarle algo cuando su padre lo miró inquisitivamente. Se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos.

-No pienso…-le susurró Draco a su padre. Que no lo dejó terminar.

-Harás lo que debas sin rechistar- y Draco tuvo que callarse.

-¡Di que si Lucius!- exclamó de pronto Sirius, con una mirada extraña y una sonrisa torcida- nada mejor para empezar una nueva vida que reeducar como es debido a tu hijo- y sonrió maliciosamente, sin duda, estaba disfrutando aquello mucho. Harry y Ron aguantaban la risa.

-No creo Black- le espetó Lucius arrastrando las palabras- que la educación de mi hijo sea asunto tuyo. No eres él más indicado para hablar de educación.

Sirius iba a responder cuando Molly lo miró inquisitivamente, seguramente por una vez, ella estaba de acuerdo con Lucius. De modo que solo sonrió y no dijo nada.

Los chicos fueron saliendo cada uno a su puesto de limpieza, Harry ayudaría (o más bien supervisaría, según sospechaba) a los gemelos con la buhardilla. Ginny iría con su padre a comprar comida y Ron, Hermione y Draco, fueron a su puesto en la biblioteca.

Aquello era realmente incómodo para Hermione, aunque Draco no mostraba signos de que hubiera pasado nada, ella se apegaba a Ron con disimulo. Tanto así, que a la media hora de estar bajando libros de los estantes y pasándoselos a Ron para así limpiar bien las lejas, Draco se quedó un segundo observándola subida en la escalera, y ella, al percatarse, se puso nerviosa y sin querer dejó caer varios libros sobre la cabeza de Ron.

-¡AY!- gritó el muchacho.

-Oh, dios mío Ron, lo siento- se apresuró a bajar y mirarle la cabeza, soltó un gritito ahogado- ay mi madre, estás sangrando. Te he herido. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

-Ya, ya, Hermione- dijo Ron palpándose dolorosamente la herida- seguro que no es nada, iré a que me la cure mi madre, se le dan bien estas cosas.

-Te acompaño- se apresuró ella.

-No hace falta, sigue tú o mi madre nos castigará si tardamos mucho con la limpieza.

-No, iré contigo- ella intentaba evitar quedarse sola con Draco, que los miraba sonriente.

-¡Qué no Hermione!- bufó él, seguramente enfadado por el accidente, y salió sin más dejándola sola con el enemigo. Draco rió tras ella.

-Pues yo creo que la herida no le queda tan mal, quizá le quede una cicatriz como a Pipi-Potter, jaja.

Hermione sacó su varita mientras se giraba furiosa.

-¡Ya basta hurón de mierda!- y unas chispitas salieron de su varita. Pero Draco ni se inmutó, la miraba sonriente, esa asquerosa sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Me tirarás libros a mí también? Estás más mona cuando "bailas".

-¿Cómo te atreves? Falso hipócrita asqueroso, ¡ruin!- Cada vez estaba más alterada.

-¿Yo?- fingió sorprenderse Draco, la miró de arriba abajo negando con la cabeza- Creo que te has llevado una idea equivocada castorcillo- sonrió despiadado- Si crees que lo de ayer fue algo sentimental, yo tan solo hacía un trabajo de investigación. "Los sangre sucia y los sangre limpia, diferencias anatómicas y mentales". Está claro que conociéndote ya puedo saber que en cuanto a las mentales sois muy inferiores, me faltaba la otra.

-¿Cómo puedes…?- bramó ella.

-Con magia avanzada- y le guiñó un ojo, _"Imperius" _pensó ella- ya te he dicho que somos mentalmente superiores, tu ni siquiera eres capaz de hacerme un pequeño hechizo como venganza.

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, con la varita aún alzada, Hermione se dispuso a maldecirlo de alguna forma, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Draco a se había abalanzado sobre ella, robándole la varita y sosteniendo su muñeca. La estampó contra la estantería y la inmovilizó con su cuerpo. Tiró la varita de la chica lejos y sujetó mejor sus brazos sobre su cabeza para que no pudiera atacarle. Ya sabía como se sentían sus puñetazos y no quería repetir.

Hermione lo miraba asustada, intentando no temblar y hacerle ver como se sentía. Pero el chico no era tonto y sonreía maquiavélicamente mientras la observaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Creo que voy a añadir un nuevo capítulo a mi investigación, "Diferencias de sabor entre los sangre sucia y los sangre limpia"- le susurró al oído mientras aspiraba el olor del pelo de Hermione. Ella no terminaba de entender que quería decir, no podía ser, no. Él no se atrevería, no lo haría, ¿o sí?.


	3. Acorralada

Hermione estaba paralizada por Draco, insegura de sus palabras, no podía ser que fuera a hacer lo que pensaba, era una estupidez, no lo haría. No.

Pero entonces Draco se acercó más a su cuello, rozándolo con sus labios, ella dio un pequeño respingo al notar su legua pasar lentamente por su piel, jugando con su lóbulo.

-Draco qué…- pero Draco la calló con un inesperado beso. Fuerte, casi doloroso. Su lengua luchaba por adentrarse, pero ella no lo permitiría. Apretó con fuerza los labios para impedírselo, entonces él le dio una pequeña patada y al quejarse aprovechó la oportunidad de profundizar en su boca. Buscando ansioso la lengua de la joven que no sabía que hacer, no podía moverse. Ella apartó como pudo su cara, pero eso no le detuvo. Siguió devorando su cuello con su lengua, recorriendo cada centímetro del mismo, oliendo su piel, apretando más su cuerpo contra el de la chica.

-Para… ¡Pa…!- Draco la miró a los ojos que deseaban llorar.

-Si vuelves a decir algo, tendré que volver a besarte- susurró a escasos milímetros de su boca, sin dejar de mirarla- ¿o acaso es lo que deseas?- y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su cara.

Sin soltar sus muñecas la obligó a bajar los brazos y ponerlos detrás, para así poder aprisionarlos mejor y dejar sus manos libres para recorrer su cuerpo. Hermione intentó moverse y soltarse, pero los dedos de Draco se clavaron en su cintura con fuerza, haciéndole daño. Mientras seguía besando y lamiendo su cuello, su clavícula y su escote. Subió las manos lentamente por su torso, aún apretando fuerte y levantando su camiseta. Delineando la forma del pecho sin tocarlo. Hermione ahogó un pequeño gemido producido por un escalofrío. Draco la miró a sus castaños ojos sonriendo, se acercó lentamente absorbiendo su aroma, pasando suavemente su lengua por sus labios, dibujándolos y empapándolos. Hermione cerró con fuerza los ojos deseando que aquello acabara, era una tortura y se sentía horriblemente impotente allí aprisionada, sin poder moverse ni hacer nada para detenerlo.

Él la abrazó con fuerza contra sí, restregándose contra su cuerpo, disfrutando cada ápice del cuerpo de la chica, observando en su rostro un sufrimiento tan placentero. Bajó una de sus manos y agarró a la chica fuerte por el culo, ella soltó un quejido y el apretó más.

Hermione comprendía que cada quejido que soltara solo iba a ser correspondido con un poco más de dolor.

-No sabes tan mal como esperaba- le susurró. Ella sintió arcadas al oír sus palabras- me pregunto, si "todo" tu cuerpo sabrá igual de bien.

Hermione apretó los labios tan fuerte como los ojos, no podía significar lo que ella creía, no podría ir tan lejos. Estaba a punto de romper a llorar, la primera lágrima ya se le había escapado y no aguantaría mucho más. Draco lamió su mejilla y su lágrima, restregándose una vez más contra ella.

-Si te pones a llorar, me harás más feliz.

Ella no aguantaría mucho aquello, pero cuando creía que no tenía escapatoria, unos pasos se oyeron acercarse a la biblioteca.

Draco la soltó rápidamente y volvió a su puesto.

-Una palabra Granger- la miró clavando sus grises ojos en los suyos- y la próxima vez te haré más daño de otras formas menos sutiles.

Ella se quedó allí paralizada hasta que Tonks apareció por la puerta.

-¡Ey! Chicos, en media hora estará la comida, no tardéis- dijo animadamente.

Hermione seguía mirando a Draco perpleja, entonces sencillamente salió corriendo de allí y se encerró en el baño. Tonks se quedó sorprendida y miró a Draco con odio.

-¿Qué le…?- comenzó

-¡Nada! A mi no me mires si la loca esa está rara- se apresuró el chico con cara de inocencia- yo no entiendo la mente de la gente de su calaña.

Tonks lo analizó con la mirada, no se creía ni una sola de sus palabras. Igualmente no dijo nada, salió de allí y se dirigió al baño donde estaba encerrada Hermione. Golpeó la puerta y le pidió que la dejara entrar, pero ella no abría. Le pidió que le dijera que le pasaba, pero Hermione solo respondió que nada, que solo estaba algo indispuesta, pero que no era grave, solo necesitaba lavarse la cara.

Tonks no quiso insistir, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien. Su instinto de auror se lo decía.

Al rato todos bajaron a comer, Hermione fue la última en aparecer y se sentó en silencio, sin levantar la mirada del plato.

-¿Estás bien querida?- le preguntó la señora Weasly- Tonks dice que te has encerrado en el baño y no tenías buena cara.

-No, yo solo… estoy algo mareada, nada más- mintió. Pero la señora Weasly no dudó de su respuesta, no así como Tonks, que no paraba de analizarla con la mirada, y luego miraba a Draco, aquel chico parecía tan normal que era hasta sospechoso.

Por la tarde todo siguió normal, la reunión de la Orden dio comienzo y mandaron a los chicos a arreglar el cuarto de Buckbeak y darle de comer, así estarían muy entretenidos. Excepto Draco que asistiría al principio de la reunión para hacer con su padre el Juramento Inquebrantable.

Todos los demás subieron a hacer su tarea, Hermione estaba algo más tranquila mientras limpiaba con sus amigos. Se acercó para darle un trozo de pescado crudo al animal, cuando éste sin querer giró la cabeza con fuerza, empujándola y haciéndola caer sobre una montaña de paja sucia.

-Oh, por Merlín, mirad mis pantalones, estoy perdida- los demás rieron de lo ocurrido, hasta ella, por primera desde la noche antes, rió sinceramente.

Salió de la habitación y dos plantas al baño para limpiarse, cuando pasó frente a la habitación de Draco y algo la detuvo. ¿Estaba llorando otra vez? Pero dudó un momento, ya se la había jugado dos veces y no iba a caer.

Pero aquel llanto parecía muy sincero, era más alto y desesperado, más desgarrador. ¿Y si estaba llorando realmente? ¿Y a ella que le importaba? Después de lo que le había hecho podía podrirse si quería. Fue a entrar al baño cuando la puerta tras ella se abrió, y se quedó paralizada asustada, ¿la volvería a hechizar?

Pero no pasó nada, ella se giró y vio al muchacho ahí plantado, tenía los ojos rojos. Había llorado de verdad.

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el día ahí Granger? ¿O dejarás a los demás usar el baño también?- La chica se quedó parada un momento, pero luego se giró y entró al baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Se limpió los pantalones como bien pudo, por suerte era más tierra que otra cosa, así que los sacudió bastante y cuando empezaban a parecer algo más aceptables, salió del baño con un suspiro, dispuesta a seguir con la limpieza.

Pero Draco le cerró el paso a las escaleras, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Apártate Draco- dijo sin más.

-Y sino, ¿qué?- y en muchacho torció una sonrisa. Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó a su cara.

-Te borraré esa sonrisa asquerosa para siempre- se sentía más fuerte que la otra vez, de modo que Draco se limitó a soltar una carcajada y se apartó haciéndola una reverencia burlona.

Hermione le miró satisfecha y empezó a subir con fuerza las escaleras, pero apenas había pasado por su lado, Draco le arrebató la varita y tiró de ella con fuerza hacia atrás, metiéndola en su habitación, cerró la puerta rápido y cuando la chica se iba a lanzar para salir, el chico sacó su varita y expulsó un rayo rojo contra ella, que le hizo caer al suelo.

Draco tiró la varita de Hermione bajo la cama y apuntando con la suya a la chica se arrodilló ante ella. Hermione intentó alejarse pero él la sujetó, sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita a la cara, y se sentó sobre sus caderas. Hermione temblaba de miedo, y no hacía nada para que no se le notara, estaba realmente asustada.

-Tiembla castorcillo, tiembla- rió Draco sádicamente- Que te voy a enseñar a no apuntarme jamás con la varita.


	4. El mayor dolor

Draco apuntaba a Hermione con la varita a la cara, pronto, unas cuerdas salieron y ataron los brazos de Hermione a su espalda, y con otro movimiento silenció su voz. Ella no podía moverse bajo el peso del chico, ni gritar ni nada, estaba más asustada que en toda su vida, y negaba agitadamente con la cabeza, suplicando que no le hiciera daño.

Realmente, y a pesar del temor que la invadía, no podía imaginar, o creer, que el castigo de Draco fuera a ser aquel.

Él se tumbó sobre ella, y empezó a besarla frenéticamente por el cuello, lamiendo cada centímetro y obligándola a dejarle entrar en su boca. Ella lloraba sin cesar e intentaba zafarse del muchacho sin ningún resultado. Él le clavaba sus largos dedos por el cuerpo, recorriendo su cintura y sus caderas, ascendiendo otra vez y agarrando con fuerza sus pechos. Hermione soltó un grito de dolor inaudible y lloró con más fuerza. Él la miraba regodeándose en cada tortura, en cada grito silencioso de la chica, bebiendo de sus lágrimas mientras se apretaba más fuerte contra ella.

De un tirón arrancó su camisa y desató su sujetador, admirando el torso desnudo de ella, sus grises ojos demostraron deseo, y la muchacha pudo notar contra ella su erección en aumento. Intentó gritar nuevamente y salir de allí, pero no había forma y lo sabía, pero no dejaría de intentarlo, aquello no podía estar pasando, era demasiado horrible para ser cierto.

Otra lágrima se derramó al sentir los mordiscos de Draco en sus pezones, agarrándolos con fuerza con sus frías manos, que empezaron a bajar hacia sus muslos, y pronto habían desabrochado los pantalones, tirando de ellos junto a su ropa interior hacia abajo y dejándola desnuda en seguida. Draco besaba su estómago mientras sus manos recorrían sus muslos poco a poco, intentando abrirlos, pero Hermione aguantaba fuerte, no dejaría que le hiciera daño, aunque su mente se nublaba por el terror, sabía que no debía ceder.

Draco rió al notar su esfuerzo y se incorporó para desnudarse el también. La muchacha no pudo evitar ver su "excitación" y cerró los ojos con fuerza, llorando e intentando en balde seguir gritando, pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie iría a por ella. Draco seguía manoseándola y se acercó a su cuello.

-Sabes que por más que te resistas haré lo que quiera, así que guarda las fuerzas de tus piernas para otras cosas o además te enseñaré el Crucio.

Hermione lloró con más fuerza, era su perdición. Draco agarró sus muslos con fuerza y clavó sus uñas en la piel mientras lograba separarlos, al menos lo justo para apegarse más a ella.

Y entonces todo fue dolor. ¿Acaso era diferente al Crucio? Quizá era peor. Un pinchazo tan fuerte que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Y poco a poco fue notando la localización del dolor. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados fuerte, tan fuerte como inconscientemente comprimía su interior, intentando no dejarle paso. Pero no había nada que hacer. Él ya estaba dentro, podía notarle llegar hasta el final, el roce le ardía como si fuera un cuchillo al rojo vivo, como si mil puñales se incrustaran en cada milímetro de su piel interior.

Draco agarró con fuerza sus pechos, y todo era peor, le hacía mucho daño, y con cada penetración sentía que estallaría por dentro, y el le desgarraría los pechos. Luego empezó a besarla y morderle por el cuello, demasiado fuerte otra vez. Y el dolor le recorría el cuerpo, y las ganas de morir la invadían. Si tan solo pudiera morir en ese instante, si tan solo su alma se desprendiera del cuerpo para siempre, que tan dulce sería.

Pero solo hubo dolor.

Draco disfrutaba cada momento, cada vez se excitaba más y se movía más rápido y con más fuerza. Su rostro sonriente, sus grises ojos tan fríos y deseosos. Jamás un rostro tan bello pudo emitir tanta maldad, tanto gozo.

Acercó sus labios a su oreja, gimiendo sin cesar. Hermione sintió repugnancia y dolor.

-Siéntelo todo- habló entre gemidos Draco- siéntelo bien, por que lo haré dentro de ti- Hermione aguantó una arcada y lloró con aun más fuerza- al menos ahora tendrás algo de sangre pura en ti.

Y no podía más. El dolor más horrible desde su piel a su interior. Y la muerte sería tan hermosa. Y el mundo dejó de existir. Si el infierno se parecía a algo era a aquello. El alma destrozada, su cuerpo destrozado, el universo destrozado. Y Draco soltó un gemido alto, mientras llegaba al fondo de ella, mientras llegaba al éxtasis de él.

Hermione no oía nada. Ya no oía a Draco, ya sus ataduras se soltaron y supo que él ya no estaba sobre ella. Pero seguía en el suelo helado, y el dolor seguía con ella, tan fuerte, penetrándola. El silencio era infinito, como el frío y el dolor. ¿Acaso estaba ya muerta? ¿Lo había conseguido al fin? No, sino aquellas puñaladas en su cuerpo habrían cesado.

Luego llegó el calor. No era un calor cualquiera, no era fuego ni ropa ni nada parecido. Era extraño, el calor olía a alcohol ligeramente, un alcohol dulce, embriagador. Era un calor reconfortante. Pero no abriría los ojos, no mientras el dolor continuase. Seguía llorando y gritando con todas sus fuerzas, sentía como su alma se desgarraba como su cuerpo. Se abrazó más a aquel calor amable, luego su mente desapareció.

Sirius había aparecido por la puerta de la habitación al tiempo que Draco terminaba, no sabía a ciencia cierta que veían sus ojos, pero ya había lanzado al muchacho hacia la otra punta del cuarto. Se lanzó hacia Hermione cubriéndola con la capa y abrazándola. Ya estaba por maldecir al chico antes de que se levantara…

-Avada…

-¡Expelliermus!- gritó una mujer y la varita de Sirius salió volando.

La misma voz ató a Draco y se giró a sujetar a Sirius antes de que hiciera una locura.

-¡Sirius no! ¡Así no!- Tonks intentaba sujetarlo con fuerza, pero estaba fuera de si. Tenía la misma expresión que un perro rabioso fuera de control.

-Lo mataré, ¡LO MATARÉ!

-No, no lo harás, yo me encargo de él, tu solo recoge a Hermione, y por favor, no digas nada, yo me ocupo.

-Pero…- pero Tonks no lo dejó seguir.

-Te lo pido como favor personal Sirius, Lucius y el muchacho son mi responsabilidad, esto pondría en peligro mi puesto, pero tranquilo- continuó antes de que Black saltara- yo me encargaré de que desee no haber nacido.

Hermione despertó horas después. Su cuerpo aún aullaba de dolor. Nadie sabía que había ocurrido, Sirius y Tonks solo dijeron que se habían peleado, nada raro desde luego.

Abrió los ojos lentamente e intentó moverse, pero no podía, su cuerpo le gritaba dolor y clamaba reposo. Ya no era tan fuerte como antes, pero aún le notaba por todo su ser. Cuando mirando al techo se hubo percatado de lo ocurrido, tan solo pudo vomitar fuera de la cama. Sentía su cuerpo sucio, como si mocos de Trolls la cubrieran, era la más horrible sensación del mundo. Y sabía que su alma estaba tan rota como su cuerpo, y el vacío que sentía era inmenso. Cerró los ojos llorando, deseando seguir vomitando, y echar por la boca la vida que le quedaba.

Luego volvió a sentirlo, era aquel calor reconfortando, aquel aroma de alcohol dulce. Cubriéndole por la espalda, acariciando su pelo y apartándoselo de la cara.

-Tranquila Mione, ya ha pasado. Suéltalo todo, sigue vomitando si lo necesitas. Yo estoy aquí, ya ha pasado- las palabras sonaron suaves y profundas, en un susurro que la aliviaba, como aquel calor. Hermione se giró.

-Si… ¿Sirius?- él le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa muy dulce. Y la abrazó contra sí, como si de esa forma pudiera borrarlo todo.

-Ya ha pasado, ya- se incorporó para dejarla descansar.

-No…-sollozó Hermione- no te vayas- y empezó a llorar- no me sueltes.

Sirius no lo dudó, la abrazó otra vez rápido pero con suavidad, acomodándose a su lado, mientras ella escondía la cabeza en su pecho, llorando, temblando. Deseando fundirse en él y desaparecer en aquel aroma, en su calor.

Sirius acarició su rostro y le secó las lágrimas, luego le alzó la cara para mirarle a los ojos. Esos castaños ojos _"¿cómo nadie podría hacerle daño a esos ojitos de miel?"_ se preguntó para sí. Y con la más dulces de las sonrisas, con la mirada más tierna le habló.

-No te voy a soltar, tranquila. Yo cuidaré de ti.

-Me lo prometes- preguntó ella en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Te lo prometo y te lo juro Hermione. Yo cuidaré de ti.


	5. La calma después de la tormenta

Sirius cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a Tonks más serio de lo que había estado nunca.

-Sirius, ¿cómo está Hermione?- Tonks estaba muy seria y parecía carecer de su habitual vida.

-¿Quieres un croquis Nymphadora?- ella se sobresaltó al oírle llamarla así, y comprendió que pocas cosas calmarían la furia de Black.

-Relájate Sirius, te lo pido por favor. Si la Orden se entera Dumbeldor me matará, perderé toda credibilidad.

-¿Y Hermione qué? ¿A ella no hay que protegerla? Tú deberías entenderlo mejor que yo, ¡joder!- bramó él. Tonks ahogó un sollozo, intentando ser fuerte.

-¿Crees que no me importa? ¿Qué no desearía matar a ese mocoso?- apretaba los puños con fuerza y los nudillos se ponían blancos, casi no podía controlarse y su pelo cambiaba del rosa a un rojo sangre intenso.

-Está bien- dijo Sirius con tono suave, comprendía en el fondo a Tonks, y sabía de su rabia- pero procura que ese asqueroso no se acerque a nadie más. No lo quiero en la misma habitación que Hermione, o incluso de Ginny.

-No puedo hacer eso, sospecharían- Sirius fue a replicar furioso otra vez, pero Tonks lo paró con un gesto de la mano, mostrándole un brazalete- Draco lleva otro, me indica donde y con quien está. Si lo veo a solas con alguien con un toque de mi varita lo traigo a mi lado.

Sirius la miró ceñudo. No sabía que hacer, realmente no tenía muchas alternativas, pero el deseo de coger a ese enano paliducho y estrellarlo una y otra vez contra algo puntiagudo era enorme. Finalmente suspiró. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a ver a Hermione, a la que habían acomodado temporalmente en el cuarto de Sirius.

Al entrar la chica estaba acurrucada en la cama, se agarraba con fuerza las rodillas y miraba al vacío, parecía muy tensa y distante, y sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos. Al ver entrar a Sirius relajó un poco la postura. Por alguna extraña razón verle a él era lo único que parecía hacerla sentir bien, quizá fuera por que la había sacado de allí él, pero su abrazo era lo único que la calmaba.

Sirius se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo, ella enseguida se abrazó a él acomodándose en su pecho y aspirando ese aroma dulce, ¿acaso ese hombre siempre llevaba alguna copa encima?

-Ey Mione- le sonrió con dulzura- ¿has dormido bien?- ella negó con la cabeza y se aferró más a él.

-¿Qué bebes?- le preguntó, Sirius se quedó perplejo- Si… tu aroma, hueles a alcohol dulce- Sirius esbozó una sonrisa sonora.

-Whisky de fuego, me has pillado- y le guiñó un ojo- Rosmerta me pasa cada semana un par de botellitas.

-¿Me das?

-Oh no- exclamó él- ¿Qué clase de cuidador sería dándote de beber algo tan fuerte?

-Pero me gusta, si sabe como tu aroma me va a gustar- Sirius rió fuerte, y apretó más su abrazo a Hermione, pero quizá demasiado. Ella soltó un grito.

-Dios mío Hermione, lo siento, yo no quería hacerte daño.

Pero Hermione no respondió, estaba llorando. La verdad no le había hecho mucho daño, fue solo la sensación de que la apretara, otra vez se vio allí, tirada en el suelo, y Draco la agarraba tan fuerte.

Hermione se había quedado pálida, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y llorando en silencio. Sirius la miró asustado, preocupado. No sabía que hacer, el no era bueno en esas cosas, de hecho, en ninguna que tuviera que ver con consolar a alguien. De modo que dudando mucho, volvió a acercarla a él, la apoyó en su hombro y él apoyó su cabeza en su pelo. Olía a miel y canela, como sus ojos, lo acarició suavemente preguntándose por qué nadie le haría daño, por qué él no llego antes, por qué no quería soltarla.

Tonks eludía nerviosamente las preguntas de los Weasly y Harry sobre Hermione, cuando se repondría, que hechizo le había lanzado Draco y cual sería su castigo. Ella estaba nerviosa y furiosa a la vez, algo que Lupin pudo notar, más que nada por que ya no le rondaba tanto como habituaba a hacer, y aun que eso para él era un pequeño alivio (él creía que ella podía encontrar algo mejor y aún no había aceptado sus proposiciones), le pareció sospechoso, preocupante. Lupin realmente se preocupaba mucho por Tonks, o eso le decía ella para escapar de sus preguntas, a él no podría mentirle, pero debía ocultárselo.

Draco caminaba entre todos con normalidad, cruzando miradas asesinas de tanto en tanto con Tonks, pero satisfecho de que su castigo no fuera más que un simple rastreo, y eso a ella le repateaba, le aplastaría la cabeza cada vez que lo miraba y él sonreía con suficiencia. Pero había alguien a quien podía decírselo, y a Draco no le haría gracia, alguien que tenía libertad para castigarlo, por tan solo tocar a una "sangre sucia".

-Lucius- Tonks posó su mano en el hombre, que estaba sentado a un borde de la mesa, observando a la gente ir y venir haciendo cosas, mientras él se limitaba a estar ahí, superior a todos- tenemos que hablar, en privado.

Tonks se lo llevó de la cocina mirando con una pequeña sonrisa malvada a Draco, que al sospechar que había sido muy tonto pensar que su castigo quedaría en eso, no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto alarmado.

Lucius y ella entraron al comedor, él, como siempre, tenía aquellos andares altivos y perfectos, con una mirada gris y penetrante, el rubio cabello le caía por los hombros y se sentó con total elegancia en un sillón. Una postura perfecta, un rostro perfecto, un…

¿Pero qué coño estaba pensando? Tonks reaccionó ante la cara apremiante de Lucius, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y se puso seria. Sin muchos rodeos le contó lo ocurrido y le aseguró, que si no tomaba cartas en el asunto, ella no se hacía cargo de que Black descuartizara a Draco, ni si quiera de si decidía hacerlo ella antes.

Lucius estaba furioso, su mirada se ensombreció y daba miedo. Su hijo, ¿cómo pudo? Y claro, para él lo grave no era el hecho, era con quién. ¡Una sangre sucia! Que asco, que horror, vaya una forma de deshonrar el nombre de su familia. Si, sin duda él lo castigaría.

Se levantó de golpe y su pelo voló hacia atrás grácilmente. Su pecho se bufó, aferrando con rabia su varita, y emitiendo un gesto de asco en su rostro, casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba, en la comisura de su boca, de su perfecta, delineada y jugosa…

Lucius salió dando un portazo y Tonks despertó de su ensimismamiento. ¿Pero qué coño estaba pensando? Volvió a agitar, esta vez con más fuerza, la cabeza. Decididamente le iba a venir la regla, pensó. Si, claro que si. Siempre un par de días antes sus hormonas se desmadraban, si se le hubiera puesto delante Snape con la cabeza lavada delante, seguro que también actuaba así.

Convencida y feliz con sus pensamientos, salió ella también del comedor y se dirigió a la cocina con los demás.


	6. Castigos y Recompensas

Los Weasly se preparaban para ir juntos al callejón Diagón. Irían a comprar algunos utensilios para el nuevo curso y cosas para la casa. Ginny llamó a la puerta y entró con cuidado, por si su amiga dormía, pero Hermione estaba sentada en la cama leyendo, le sonrió y la pelirroja se acercó sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Mejor, aunque aún me duele el cuerpo.

-Si que tuvo que ser un hechizo potente para que aún estés en cama, además estás muy pálida- Hermione bajó la cabeza evitando mirar a su amiga, se sentía fatal y no quería que Ginny se diera cuenta de que había algo más. La pelirroja captó la indirecta, no quería presionarla, cuando estuviera preparada para contarle algo lo haría- Bueno, si quieres te compramos algo, ¿qué necesitas?

Hermione le dio su lista de materiales y se despidió de su amiga con la mano, volvió a centrarse en su libro sin entender que leía, su mente volaba a aquel momento y luchaba por no hacerlo, no quería pensar en eso.

En la casa solo quedaron los Malfoy, Lupin, Tonks y Sirius. Lucius se había encerrado con su hijo en su cuarto, Tonks se preguntaba cual sería el castigo, pero no quería inmiscuirse demasiado, ya se enteraría.

Lupin leía tranquilamente en un sillón de la biblioteca, Tonks se acercó despacio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se puso frente a él y se inclinó, leyendo del revés el libro de Lupin.

-Pociones avanzadas- leyó- Snape no te seguirá haciendo la poción, ¿eh?- dijo mientras le sonreía, mirándole a sus cansados ojos. Lupin la miró y asintió levemente, luego siguió leyendo.

Tonks suspiró, Lupin estaba cada vez más frío con ella, no tenía que haberle dicho lo que sentía por él, ahora la intentaba evitar a toda costa. De modo que se sentó en el brazo del sillón y se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa inocente. Lupin intentaba no hacerle caso, pero la mirada de la chica le penetraba la cabeza, podía ser muy pesada cuando quería.

-Mira Tonks…-pero ella le cortó con un suave beso en la boca.

-Va a seguir sin importarme lo que digas- y se dejó caer sobre él, sentándose en su regazo.

Lupin suspiró, aguantando las ganas de abrazarla, sabía que lo mejor para ella era que no lo hiciera. Ella era joven y sana, y el un marginado con demasiadas canas y un peligroso problema. Pero Tonks no pensaba igual, y empezó a darle pequeños besitos por la mejilla, acariciándole el pelo. Se fue acercando a su boca, Lupin estaba muy tenso, y finalmente se levantó apartándola.

-No Tonks, no puedo hacerte esto- Tonks lo miró furiosa, al borde del llanto.

-No claro- le dijo ella- es mucho mejor lo que me haces, negándome la felicidad y destrozándome, ¿no?- él no contestó y ella salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación.

Al entrar a la cocina se encontró a Lucius tomando un té, este la miró con curiosidad y ella se secó rápida las lágrimas para que no la viera, pero demasiado tarde.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿el lobito te ha vuelto a rechazar?

-Cállate Lucius, deberías meterte en tus asuntos, como tu hijo. Que por cierto, ¿qué tal te ha ido? ¿Te has encargado tu o puedo dejar que Sirius lo destroce? Bien me vendría reírme un rato ahora- le contestó con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro. Lo último que necesitaba era al cretino de Malfoy y a su hijo campar a sus anchas. Lucius la miró suspicaz, y su gesto se tornó serio.

-Puedes estar tranquila, ya me he encargado de él.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo si puede saberse?

-Bueno, ser íntimo amigo de Snape tiene sus ventajas, me enseñó un par de pociones muy útiles que creo le han dejado claro lo que no tiene que volver a hacer.

-Explícate.

-Poción de empatía- y sacó un tarro de su bolsillo mostrándoselo a Tonks- No le genera el dolor sufrido, pero si los sentimientos de Hermione.

Tonks estaba muy sorprendida, aquel era el castigo perfecto, pero no esperaba que Lucius fuera tan severo con su hijo, de hecho, ya sospechaba que lo ocurrido no le parecía tan grave. Malfoy se había dado cuenta de su reacción y sonrió amargamente.

-Ya sabes que no me hace gracia este método contra mi hijo, pero no soy estúpido, sino hubiera hecho yo algo vosotros os habríais encargado, y seguro que se os ocurren torturas mayores.

Tonks al fin se sentó, más tranquila y satisfecha, y alcanzó la tetera con su varita, pero como siempre tan patosa, al echarse en una taza, lo derramó todo por la mesa. Lucius rió con fuerza.

-¿Y tu eres auror? Vaya desastre, si nuestra seguridad está en tus manos ya podemos darnos por muertos.

-Oh, cállate Malfoy.

-Ya veo, debes de estar muy afectada por el lobo ese, ¿no?- Tonks lo miró con furia, capullo albino asqueroso, que se meta en sus asuntos que bastantes tiene- No me mires así, no soy yo quien te repudia. Y alcanzó la mano de Tonks que secaba con un trapo el estropicio- A mi no me parece que las jovencitas seáis tan horribles- dijo mientras clavaba su mirada azul en la de ella. ¿Qué quería decir? Ya intentaba turbarla, seguro, reírse de ella. Tonks apartó la mano de un golpe y Lucius sonrió. Se levantó con un suspiro y se dispuso a salir de la cocina, no sin antes, al pasar tras la chica, posar una mano en su cadera, acercándose al oído y susurrándole- A mi no me importaría aceptar tus besos- y la dejó allí sorprendida.

Maldito asqueroso, ya se estaba riendo de ella, que gracioso. Se debía creer intocable con sus aires de superioridad, su melenita impecable y ese maldito cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. ¿Pero que estaba pensando otra vez? Tonks se ruborizó, o controlaba sus hormonas o acabarían pasándole factura, y el era un capullo que solo se estaba riendo de ella.

Hermione seguía leyendo tranquilamente en el cuarto de Sirius, cuando este entró con una bandeja con pastas. Al verle se sintió más tranquila, su presencia siempre le calmaba desde aquella noche, y estaba siendo muy bueno con ella. Se sentí a su lado y le ofreció una pasta, que ella cogió lentamente, no tenía hambre pero sabía que él no la dejaría si no se la comía, así que se la llevó a la boca y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

-¿Sabes? He visto pájaros dar bocados más grandes- dijo Sirius riendo, ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Gracias por todo Sirius- suspiró- no sabía que tenías un lado tan dulce- Sirius se rió con fuerza, una sonrisa perfecta y bella.

-Yo tampoco, la verdad- Y se recostó junto a Hermione mirando al techo.

-Esto, y ahora ¿dónde estás durmiendo? Te he quitado la habitación, lo siento.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y con el brazo le señaló un sofá en la otra punta de la habitación. Hermione se sorprendió, ¿dormía en ese sofá?

-Pero… si yo no te he visto, ¿has dormido aquí mismo? ¿Cómo?- Sirius se rió ante la sorpresa de la joven.

-Supongo que siempre que entro ya estás profundamente dormida, ¿qué esperabas? No iba dejarte sola por la noche con ese…-pero se calló al ver la cara de Hermione al mencionar a Draco- Bueno, ya sabes- continuó- no voy a dejarte sola hasta que te recuperes- Hermione sonrió y se recostó en su pecho, seguía oliendo a alcohol dulce, aspiró el olor y se quedó allí dormida, con aquel calor tan agradable.

La familia Weasly llegó a las pocas horas cargados con paquetes. Harry y Ron, subieron al cuarto de Draco a dejarles sus cosas, y se sorprendieron al ver al muchacho hecho un ovillo en su cama, sollozando. Se quedaron mirándolo unos instantes hasta que el chico se percató, levantó su cara, más pálido que nunca y lleno de ojeras. Un gesto de rabia se dibujó en cara al gritarles.

-¡Fuera de aquí malditos! ¡Fuera!

Harry y Ron dejaron caer sus cosas y se marcharon estupefactos.

-Vaya, ¿qué le pasa a ese ahora?- preguntó Ron.

-Ni idea, quizá Tonks le haya castigado o algo, ¿no hablaban de eso antes tus padres?

-Si, pero ¿le has visto? ¡Vaya! Tonks puede ser muy severa.

-Mejor- y Ron asintió como respuesta sonriendo. Cualquier cosa que le pasara al hurón era bueno, después de cómo había dejado a su amiga.

Fred y George aparecieron en el cuarto de Sirius con un brinco, Sirius se levantó y soltó a Hermione, que al notar el movimiento se despertó poco a poco.

Los gemelos estaban al pie de su cama sonrientes mostrándole unas bolsas, Sirius sentado a su lado sonreía.

-Ho…Hola- saludó bostezando- gracias por traerme mis cosas.

-Un placer castaña- dijo Fred.

-Sirius, tus encargos- George le extendió una bolsa.

-Alguno difícil de conseguir- sonrió Fred

-Mamá casi nos descubre.

-Y nos mata.

-Y nos interrogó.

-Y casi nos registra.

Sirius rió, le encantaba verlos hablar así. Los gemelos le dieron una bolsa y dejaron las manos extendidas, esperando algo en compensación. Sirius volvió a reír sonoramente y les dio unas monedas sueltas.

-No me miréis así, ya no tenga nada más- dijo Sirius palpándose los bolsillos indicando que no mentía.

-Muy bien- dijo Fred- pero ya nos dirás para qué quieres esas cosas.

Los gemelos le dieron un beso a cada lado a Hermione y salieron de la habitación. Dejando a Hermione sonriendo.

-Vaya, si llego a saber que unos besos te alegrarían tanto me habría ahorrado algo de dinero- le dijo Sirius riendo y agarrando su bolsa. Hermione le miró y luego miró la bolsa.

-No tenías que comprarme nada, si es lo que has hecho.

-Claro que sí, esperaba animarte con esto, aunque de eso ya se han encargado los gemelos- dijo, y sacó unas grageas de la bolsa, varias plumas de azúcar extra duraderas y una botella de whisky de fuego.

-Oh gracias Sirius- dijo la chica cogiendo las grageas y las plumas- no tenias que molestarte, pero gracias.

-Vaya, si que eres fácil de contentar, me has ahorrado la botella de whisky de fuego- contestó él sonriendo y agarrando la botella, admirándola- Ha sido el encargo más difícil, le pedí a Rosmerta que se la diera a los gemelos, aunque tuvo que venir desde Hosdmade.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, ¿esa botella era para ella? ¿No decía que no le daría de beber? Se inclinó para coger la botella, pero Sirius con una carcajada la apartó extendiendo el brazo en la otra dirección.

-Oh, vamos, Sirius. ¿Es para mí? Si lo es dámela.

-No sé, pensaba dártela, pero quizá me la beba yo solo.

-Que salvaje- dijo riéndose e intentó alcanzarla, pero Sirius alargó más el brazo para que no llegara- venga, es mía, era para mí.

Sirius no paraba de reírse junto a Hermione, mientras forcejeaban por la botella, pero Hermione estaba algo cansada y pronto cedió ante Sirius, suspirando.

-Esta bien- dijo resignada- me rindo, si no me la quieres dar…-y le puso carita de cordero degollado. Sirius soltó una risotada al verla.

-Bueno bueno, déjame pensar. Te la doy por algo a cambio.

-Vale.

-Si me das un beso te doy… ¡un vasito!, Si, por un vasito un beso.

Hermione rió y asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a Sirius y le doy un suave beso en la mejilla. Tenía un tacto áspero, y los labios de la chica un tacto muy suave. Sirius se quedó mirándola embobado, y Hermione se ruborizó un poco, no sabía por qué, pero se ruborizó.

-Ahora quiero mi vaso- acertó a decir Hermione.

-JA, por ese besito tan pequeño te daré un dedal tan solo.

-Pero eso no es justo- pero Sirius negó con la cabeza- está bien, entonces dame mi dedal.

Sirius hizo aparecer un dedal (Hermione se percató de que era ligeramente más grande que los normales) y le echó un poco de whisky de fuego. Hermione lo olió primero, olía a Sirius, y luego lo bebió rápidamente, apretando los ojos y los labios por que estaba muy fuerte.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Sirius.

-Sabe horrible- Sirius se rió- dame un poco más- y él volvió a reír.


	7. Los Besos prohibidos

En otra habitación de la casa, Draco Malfoy seguía acurrucado en su cama, sollozando. El blanquecino pelo le caía por la cara, ojerosa, demacrada, ¿por qué se tenía que sentir tan mal? Sentimientos estúpidos de mujer, sentimientos estúpidos de sangre sucia. De fragilidad, de suciedad, de dolor, de que nada podrá ser igual, del alma destrozada.

¿Por qué tuvo que hacer algo así? ¿Por qué tomarla de esa forma?

Draco se pasó todo el día pensando, analizando y sintiendo. Sentía el dolor en el alma que le había provocado a Hermione, sintió su fragilidad bajo esa máscara de fortaleza y sabiduría. Y se sentía débil, pequeño. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en su cuerpo desnudo, en la suavidad de su piel, en el sabor tan dulce de su piel. Volvía a excitarse, y a la vez sentía arcadas y nauseas. ¿Cómo podía desearla y a la vez sentirse tan mal? Sin duda era culpa de la poción de empatía. Si, tenía que ser eso. Pero a la vez el malestar que sentía no provenía solo de ella, también venía de él. Pues al sentir la debilidad de Hermione, al sentir su fragilidad bajo esa capa de dureza que siempre transmitía, sintió algo más que el dolor, pudo ver el corazón de la chica. Algo dulce y delicado, algo hermoso que lo conmovía. Y empezó a sentir arrepentimiento por haber roto eso. Y sentía a la vez deseo. Dos monstruos en su interior batiéndose por ganar. Se volvería loco si seguía así, no lo aguantaba, deseaba gritar.

En la cocina todos reían y separaban en la gran mesa de madera los materiales de cada uno. Ginny y Ron se peleaban por quedarse con el caldero que parecía más nuevo, mientras los gemelos tramaban nuevos surtidos salta clases, y el señor Weasly interrogaba a Harry por los bolígrafos muggles. La señora Weasly había salido nuevamente a comprar comida y Lucius, Lupin y Tonks estaban en una esquina de la mesa observando el panorama. Lupin sonreía mirando a los chicos mientras Tonks se quedaba observándolo a él, que no se daba cuenta. Pero Lucius si, y la miraba a ella con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. La chica, al darse cuenta, le echó una mirada furiosa a Lucius, como diciéndole que parara, pero este tan solo amplió su sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno Lupin- Lucius habló- que callado andas últimamente- Tonks dio un respingo- debe ser horrible no tener a nadie a tu lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Lupin lo miró perspicaz.

-Pues tu condición, debe de ser horrible ver como todos forman una familia menos tú- Lupin miró de reojo a Tonks que los miraba a ambos consternada, apartó rápido la mirada de ella.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Malfoy- dijo seriamente y salió de la habitación.

-Eres un capullo Malfoy- Tonks se levantó de la mesa y salió a buscar a Lupin, Lucius la miraba sonriente, satisfecho.

Tonks alcanzó a Lupin cuando éste entró en el comedor, contemplando por la ventana.

-Remus…

Él se giró con un suspiro y la miró durante unos segundos, ella se acercó despacio.

-No Tonks, no necesito consuelo- se apresuró a decir él.

-No es consuelo lo que quiero darte, no deberías necesitarlo, me tienes a mí- Lupin negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? Es imposible- su rostro se tornó triste y sombrío.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? No lo es- Tonks se acercó más a él y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos- Yo te quiero, y nada cambiará eso. Nada importa.

-Basta Tonks- la cortó él- no dejaré que te hagas esto, yo no te haré esto- y se dispuso a salir, pero Tonks le agarró el brazo con fuerza. Él la miró muy serio y tiró del brazo soltándose y saliendo de la habitación. Ella se quedó allí, mirando la puerta cerrada tras él. Sus ojos se empaparon y volvió su vista a la ventana, absorta en el jardín destartalado de enfrente, dejando sus lágrimas correr.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí mirando por la ventana, estaba desconsolada y no había dejado de llorar. ¿Por qué no aceptaba sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué no volvía para consolarla, para darle un beso? Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese tonto la abrazara, que volviera para aceptar sus sentimientos.

Unos brazos la rodearon por detrás, secando una de sus lágrimas. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, aun mirando por la ventana. Sus deseos cumplidos, Lupin había vuelto para consolarla, aunque solo fuera para eso a ella le bastaba, al menos significaba que sentía algo por ella, que su dolor le importaba. Con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara le dijo "_Sabía que volverías_", se giró y se abrazó a su cuello, dándole el más tierno beso que salió de ella, un beso correspondido, no necesitaba mirarle, no quería coartarle, así que solo lo besó, mientras él la abrazó con fuerza hacía sí. Ella se separó con un suspiro, sin atreverse a mirarle aún.

-Me alegra que me dejes aceptar tus besos- una voz fría, seseante le recorrió los tímpanos, y un escalofrío su cuerpo. Tonks abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los azules cristalinos de Malfoy. ¡Malfoy! Se soltó de un empujón, sin poder articular palabra. Ese maldito cabrón asqueroso, ella creía que era Lupin. Ella creía que por fin había aceptado su amor, y en su lugar le había entregado su mejor beso a ese. Lucius la miraba sonriente mientras en su interior hervía de rabia.- no me mires así, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan impetuosa- le dijo adivinando sus pensamientos. Ella alzó la mano para soltarle un buen puñetazo, que Lucius paró a tiempo, agarrándola por la muñeca la empujó hacia el, su mano se posó en su cintura y la observó en silencio, observó la rabia en sus ojos, sus labios fruncidos y su respiración agitada. Suspiró- no puedes odiarme por darte lo que anhelas, aunque no sea de mí de quien lo esperas, aunque ni siquiera mis sentimientos sean como los que deseas de él. Pero si tanto de ha desagradado, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

Tonks estaba enfurecida, a punto de mandarlo a la mierda y decirle que se alejara de ella. Pero su rostro estaba tan cerca, sus ojos la penetraban, resultaba fácil perderse en ellos como en el mar tras la tormenta. Odió a Lucius más que a nada en el mundo, y abrió la boca para decírselo, pero su voz tardaba en salir, y Lucius tan solo la volvió a besar.

Malditos sus brazos fuertes que la amarraban, maldito su cuerpo que le daba calor, malditos los labios suaves que la atrapaban, malditos esos dos profundos mares que la hipnotizaban. Maldijo todo cuanto pudo de él mientras se entregaba a su beso. Entregando su lengua a la suya, dejándose llevar por su aliento. Cuando ya creyó que dejaría de respirar el separó sus labios. Observándola sin más, acariciando su pelo y su rostro con suavidad, acariciando sus labios con los dedos.

-No me odies- le susurró él- no hay motivos si no te amo, por que tu tampoco me amas. No puedes odiarme por desearte, por darte el calor que él no te da.

Tonks estaba furiosa con Lucius, dolida con Remus, su corazón le mandaba unas órdenes y su cuerpo reaccionaba a otras. No pudo aguantar y tan solo lloró. Lucius la soltó y ella salió de la habitación, salió de la casa, no podía estar allí con ellos. No lo soportaba.

Sirius reía ante lo descarada que podía llegar a ser Hermione.

-¿Otro más? No sé, no debería. ¿No sabe horrible?

-La verdad es que sí- Hermione se rió tontamente- pero no sé, me gusta, además ¿no era para mí? No seas remolón y dame otro dedal.

-Primero paga- y esbozó una gran sonrisa pícara.

-Dios, Sirius, eres malvado, tener que pagar por mi regalo- Hermione lo miró con una falsa cara de molestia, pero él solo rió más fuerte y señaló con su dedo su mejilla. Ella suspiró y volvió a darle otro. Él sirvió un poco más de whisky de fuego en el dedal.

Hermione volvió a beber con una expresión amarga, aquello realmente estaba muy fuerte y sabía horrible, pero era algo que a la vez le gustaba.

Sirius reía al ver sus caras y empinó la botella bebiendo a morro unos buenos tragos.

-¡Eh! Eso no es justo, ¡para!- Hermione apartó la botella de su boca- eres un salvaje, no puedes beber así una botella que es para mí- ambos reían.

-¿No? Vaya, supongo que tienes razón, ¿yo también tengo que pagar por dedal?- Hermione asintió sonriendo.

-Aunque con lo que te has bebido de una me deberás al menos cien besos- y se echó a reír, le pareció que hacía años que no reía- pero por esta vez puedo perdonártelo.

-No, no, no. Que te conozco, luego me lo acabarás echando en cara- respondió él fingiendo una cara y tono de seriedad.

-No vas a darme cien besos- dijo Hermione como si Sirius fuera tonto.

-¡Claro que no!- bramó Sirius- tardaría mucho. Solo te daré uno.

Hermione empezó a reír por la frescura de Sirius, pero se cortó al notar sus labios sobre los suyos. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par. ¡Le estaba besando! Sirius agarraba su cabeza con suavidad acariciando su cabello, con la otra mano sobre su hombro, sin dejar de darle el beso más tierno del mundo. Era el mismo calor que sus abrazos, era el mismo olor de alcohol dulce, el mismo sabor del whisky de fuego. Algo fuerte que quema la garganta, pero que le gusta. Y no es capaz de separarse. Sabe que es una locura, que no debería pasar. Pero solo cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar por su boca, dejando entrar su cálida lengua. Y el mundo desaparece en esa sensación tan húmeda. Luego el solo se separa un centímetro y la mira. Se cruzan sus ojos grises con los castaños. Y el mundo se queda paralizado.


	8. Sentimientos contradictorios

Aquella noche todos estaban ya a la mesa, esperando el delicioso guiso de Mooly. Tonks no había vuelto aún a la casa, y Lupin se extrañaba de su ausencia. Lucius en una esquina de la mesa junto a su hijo Draco, que parecía bastante demacrado, sonreía ligera y malévolamente mientras miraba de reojo al licántropo, algo que, por supuesto, no se le escapaba, y Lupin se preguntaba que estaría pasando.

Sirius se había ido de la habitación tras aquél beso, tan confundido como había dejado a Hermione, ¿qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué le había gustado tanto? ¿Por qué no quería separarse de ella? Se intentaba convencer de que solo había sido el whisky y el deseo de protegerla, pero por otro lado sentía algo más fuerte que intentaba llegar a su mente, pero el se oponía.

Cuando la señora Weasly empezó a servir los platos, dejando uno apartado para subírselo a Hermione, la chica apareció por la puerta. Todos se giraron al verla entrar, quieta en la puerta, parecía poco más que un fantasma, tenía los ojos ojerosos y la mirada perdida. Miró a Sirius y apartó la mirada, igual que él. Era una situación embarazosa, pero pronto se le olvidó al ver a Draco al fondo de la mesa. Mirándola fijamente, perplejo, y sus piernas empezaron a temblar.

La señora Weasly que no era nada tonta, se dio cuenta de su reacción con Draco y rápidamente cortó aquella tensión invitándola alegremente a sentarse a la mesa entre Harry y Ron.

-Venga, venga, que se va a enfriar- apremió la señora Weasly para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Y no dudaron en hacerlo captando la indirecta.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras, mejor?- le preguntó Ron preocupado, Harry también parecía interesado.

-Si, si, claro. Me encuentro mejor, necesitaba salir de la habitación.

-¿Seguro?

-Si Ron, no, no me agobies, solo necesitaba salir.

Sirius no levantaba la cabeza del plato, no quería mirar a la chica. Por otro lado, Draco no conseguía apartarla de ella. Por un lado se sentía como una mierda por la poción, otra parte no se arrepentía del todo, y otra, la que más le preocupaba, era la parte de su cerebro que no paraba de percatarse de la belleza y fragilidad de la muchacha.

-¿Sabes qué Mione?- volvió a hablarle Ron con una sonrisa- Me alegro de que estés mejor, podrías venir con nosotros mañana al parque, hace un tiempo buenísimo- e intentando ser más agradable le pasó una mano por el hombro abrazándola fuerte- te sentará genial.

Pero el gesto no consiguió los resultados deseados. Hermione se había puesto blanca como la leche, y casi no respiraba. Estaba tensa, como si la hubieran petrificado. Aquel roce no pudo evitar sentirse extraño, y se sintió otra vez en los brazos de Draco, sintió la misma angustia. Dejó caer sonoramente la cuchara al plato y todos se giraron. Ella estaba llorando, sin poder moverse casi. De pronto se levantó sin decir nada ni mirar a nadie y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto. Todos se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos, ¿qué le podía haber pasado? Aquella reacción era muy rara, sobre todo para aquellos que no sabían lo que había ocurrido. Sirius sintió deseos de ir a consolarla, pero después de lo ocurrido no sabía si era lo más indicado. La señora Weasly fue la primera en reaccionar y subir a verla, acurrucada otra vez en la cama.

-Hermione, cariño, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Se puede saber que te ha dicho el zoquete de mi hijo? Mira que cuando lo pille se entera- le hablaba con las manos a la cadera como asas.

-N… no, no me ha dicho nada, yo es que, yo… no me encontraba bien, me… me vuelve a doler el cuerpo, no es nada de verdad- mintió.

La señora Weasly se acercó a ella y sentándose a su lado le acarició el pelo.

-No pasa nada querida, tu descansa, seguro que hay algo de medicina por aquí- se puso a buscar y al abrir el primer cajón se encontró la botella de whisky de fuego, extrañada soltó un suspiro- este Sirius- Hermione la miró de golpe, oír ese nombre…-¡Hasta en el cuarto guarda alcohol! Que desastre de hombre, no sé donde tiene la cabeza, y desde que se sabe que es inocente está más desbocado- hablaba con mala cara, nunca había soportado a Sirius.

-No es tan malo- se ruborizó Hermione cuando la señora Weasly la miró sorprendida, era raro oír palabras buenas sobre Black de la boca de alguien tan sensato- bueno, él me ha cuidado mucho, es buena persona, y me cuida.

La señora Weasly sonrió aceptando el argumento, suponía que hasta Sirius tenía su lado humano.

-Descansa querida, lo necesitas.

Y salió de nuevo hacia la cocina. Hermione se quedó dormida.

La cena siguió con normalidad, el primero en irse a su cuarto fue Draco, no se encontraba muy bien. La poción seguía haciendo efecto en cierto grado, y se sentía como si nada jamás fuera a ser lo mismo. Sintió el mismo recelo que Hermione cuando Ron la tocó. ¿Eso había conseguido? ¿Hacer que la chica no pudiera tocar a un hombre? ¿Sentirse mal cada vez que alguien se acercara a ella? Mientras subía a su cuarto le daba vueltas a la cabeza, finalmente no entró a la habitación. En su lugar se dirigió a la de Sirius. Al entrar vio a Hermione allí dormida. Parecía más frágil que nunca, tan tranquila durmiendo. Se acercó hasta su lado y la observó durante unos minutos, como respiraba, se preguntaba si tendría pesadillas por su culpa. Con mucho cuidado se sentó a su lado observándola. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero acercó su cara a su pelo y olió su aroma suave. Acarició su hombro y su brazo, parecía terciopelo. Nunca se había parado a pensar que, después de todo, Hermione era una joven muy bella que le inspiraba un sentimiento protector. Se sentía arrepentido, pero por otro lado, a la vez seguía deseándola como días atrás. Sin poder evitarlo, acercó más su cara a la de la chica y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Hermione se movió con un suspiro poniéndose boca arriba. Draco se alegró de que no se despertara, y sin más, se recostó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por encima y acariciando la piel de su brazo y su cuello. Aspirando el aroma de su pelo y dándole pequeños besos por el cuello. No sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía, pero se sentía terriblemente atraído hacia ella.

De pronto Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par para encontrarse con los de Draco. Quiso gritar, pero el muchacho le tapó la boca con la mano rápidamente. La había cagado, no debería de estar ahí. Hermione por su parte, estaba aterrorizada, temblaba compulsivamente y había empezado a llorar. Realmente no podía moverse, se había quedado paralizada mirando a Draco a los ojos, él tampoco hacía nada, solo mirarla, sin saber que debía hacer. Una parte de él deseaba desaparecer y otra deseaba tomarla allí mismo, pero la poción aun tenía efecto y al mismo tiempo se sentía tan asustado como lo estaba ella. Deseaba decirle algo que la tranquilizara, explicarle que no sabía que hacía. Deseaba calmar su llanto, abrazarla fuerte, darle un beso correspondido. Pero miraba los ojos aterrorizados de Hermione, comprendiendo el odio que le procesaban, el asco y el temor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una luz roja alcanzó a Draco, haciéndolo volar dos metros hasta chocar contra la pared. Tonks estaba en el umbral de la puerta, su pelo se había vuelto de un rojo fuego, al igual que sus ojos, encendidos de rabia y odio, su brazalete la había alertado de que Draco se encontraba solo con Hermione, y había vuelto corriendo. A los pocos segundos aparecieron Sirius y Lupin, que habían visto llegar apresuradamente a Tonks y se habían asustado de su expresión al subir corriendo las escaleras. Hermione permanecía en la cama mirando al techo, inmóvil, temblando y llorando. Tonks corrió hacia ella y la abrazó zarandeándola, intentando que reaccionara. Por otro lado Sirius se había lanzado sobre Draco y había empezado a propinarle puñetazos cuando Lupin lo agarró por detrás para que parara. Él no sabía nada, y no entendía que estaba pasando, pero consiguió sacar a Draco de allí antes de que Sirius lo matara a golpes. Jamás había visto a su amigo tan enfurecido, estaba fuera de sí, y sus ojos desorbitados le recordaban al día que deseó matar a Peter, en la casa de los gritos.

Draco se encerró en su cuarto y Lupin subió otra vez a la habitación de Sirius buscando una respuesta. Tonks se abrazaba con Hermione, que había empezado a reaccionar, y se aferraba a la metamorfomaga como si fuera a caerse a un abismo y solo estuviera ella para sujetarla. Sirius estaba sentado en el sofá, mirándolas, sin ser capaz de acercarse. Lupin pidió explicaciones pero como respuesta solo tuvo las miradas que se echaron entre sí Sirius y Tonks.

-Solo- dijo al fin Tonks- es que está débil aún, no es nada serio.

Lupin suspiró, enfadado. Le echó una mirada de reproche a Tonks y salió de la habitación. Tonks lo observó irse, ¿qué debía hacer? Miró a Sirius sin esperar respuesta y salió tras Remus.

Hermione y Sirius se quedaron solos, sin atreverse a mirarse del todo. Ella se secó las lágrimas y él se levantó suspirando.

-Bueno, yo, será mejor que me vaya- dijo Sirius- esta noche dormiré con los gemelos- y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡No!- lo detuvo Hermione, él se giró y la miró sorprendido- Yo… no me quiero quedar sola, no te vayas ahora- Sirius asintió y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, dispuesto a recostarse e intentar dormir.

-Buenas noches Hermione.

-¿Qué haces?

-Emm… ¿dormir?

-No, bueno, claro- balbuceó- yo es que, esperaba, bueno no, déjalo- y se volvió a echar tapándose medio cuerpo con las sábanas.

Sirius la miró unos momentos, intentando comprender, y esperando no equivocarse se levantó y se acercó a la cama, se tumbó junto a ella, que estaba de espaldas a él, y sencillamente la abrazó por detrás, intentando ser su manta. Hermione sonrió ligeramente y se giró hacia él, acurrucando su cabeza en su cuello. Luego solo se durmió. Sirius se quedó despierto al menos una hora más, abrazado a ella, sabiendo que no estaba bien todo aquello, ¿pero qué podía hacer? No podía dejarla sola, no quería separarse de ella. Le dio un beso en la frente y finalmente el también durmió.

Tonks había alcanzado a Remus justo cuando salía por la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber donde vas?

-Ya es tarde, y si no me vas a dar una explicación válida a lo que ocurre…

-Con que esas tenemos, ¿no? ¿Acaso me das tú una explicación válida a lo nuestro?

-No hay un nuestro- suspiró Remus. Tonks se quedó observándole con los ojos llorosos, cuando él decidió girarse y marcharse ella lo detuvo, lanzándose sobre su cuello y besándolo apasionadamente. Ambos se abrazaron y disfrutaron de ese momento por unos minutos. Pero Remus la apartó empujándola hacia la pared, ella lo volvió a agarrar y lo pegó hacia ella, intentando besarlo nuevamente.

-No debemos- dijo él.

-Dime que no me quieres y te dejaré marchar- Remus miró hacia abajo.

-No te quiero.

-Dímelo a los ojos Remus- y alzó su pierna por las caderas de él- mírame y dime que no me quieres, que no me deseas- se acariciaba contra él.

-Yo…- pero no podía seguir- lo siento.- Se separó de ella y salió por la puerta velozmente.

Tonks se quedó apoyada en la pared, mirando la puerta, con el sabor de su amado en los labios, obligándose a no llorar. Lucius apareció frente a ella, mirándola muy serio. Ella lo miró con odio, no necesitaba sus tonterías en ese momento, pero Lucius no dijo nada, tan solo la agarró por la cintura hacia él, besándola apasionadamente, buscando su lengua, intentando llegar a todos los recovecos de su boca. Algo que, para sorpresa de la misma Tonks, no se negó a dejar. Deseaba mandarle a la mierda, de hecho, mientras dejaba que Lucius la besara y recorriera su cuerpo con sus manos, estaba llorando. Pero no podía parar, por una noche, solo esa noche, necesitaba el calor de alguien.

Entre besos subieron a la habitación, Lucius la recostó sobre la cama, y el a cuatro patas se ponía sobre ella, observándola. Pronto todo fueron besos y caricias. Lucius recorría con sus labios el cuerpo de la joven y ella le recorría con sus manos el de él. La ropa fue desapareciendo. Tonks admiró el torso de Lucius, perfectamente esculpido, y sus brazos fuertes la rodeaban, la atraían hacia él. Cada vez hacía más calor al roce de sus cuerpos. Lucius comenzó a besar uno de sus pechos mientras acariciaba el otro, Tonks soltaba pequeños gemidos y se dejaba hacer, deseando que la poseyera. Y no se hizo de rogar.

Lucius la agarró de la cabeza y la besó fuerte, casi sin dejarla respirar, justo en el momento en que la penetraba con deseo. Ella quiso gemir, pero la lengua de Lucius no la dejaba, sentía que se asfixiaría, pero a la vez deseaba que no parara, atrapada por su boca mientras se movía entre sus piernas, cada vez un poco más rápido, cada vez un poco más fuerte, llenándola entera, llegando todo lo profundo que podía. Tonks se aferraba a él con fuerza, casi clavándole la uñas. ¿Cómo podía desear a ese bastardo? Decididamente no había amor, eso lo sabía, pero el deseo físico era muy fuerte, sentirle dentro de ella, sentir sus besos, sus abrazos.

Lucius aceleró, ya no podrían aguantar mucho más. Ambas respiraciones se aceleraban bajo sus besos, ella gemía con más fuerza y al final, tuvo que morder la almohada para que no la escucharan, cuando llegó a su éxtasis bajo Lucius, y él sobre ella.

Luego solo se abrazaron, ella ligeramente recostada sobre él, apoyada en su pecho. Por una noche necesitaba su calor, por una noche necesitaba sentirse así. Ninguno dijo nada, solo se quedaron durmiendo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, un arrepentido Lupin había vuelto a la casa por ella. No hizo nada, no dijo nada. Tan solo observó la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Lucius, sabía lo que había oído, aunque no lo comprendiera. Luego solo se volvió a marchar.


	9. Amor al descubierto

Un nuevo día amaneció. Tonks se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Lucius, con la sábana liada en el cuerpo, recogió sus cosas y en silencio volvió a su cuarto.

Hermione amanecía enlazada en los brazos de Sirius, lo miró unos minutos, sonriendo. Parecía hasta serio cuando dormía. Luego volvió a recordar aquel beso, y no supo como sentirse. Sin duda estaba mal, podrían castigar a Sirius por ello, pero en parte no le importaba, no quería separarse de esos brazos, de ese aroma. Se acercó a sus labios dormidos y le regaló un suave beso que lo despertó. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento.

-Buenos días- susurró él.

-Buenos días- y se acurrucó en su cuello.

-¿Vas a bajar hoy?- Hermione pensó la respuesta, se incorporó muy seria, enfrentarse a Draco resultaba horrible, volvía a tener los ojos vidriosos.

-Si no me sueltas- Sirius la miró y asintió sonriendo.

Al rato todos bajaban a la cocina a desayunar. El olor a beicon y huevos llenaba la sala y hacía rugir las tripas. Tonks leía el periódico (más bien se escondía en él), mientras Lucius, en su esquina, sonreía ligeramente. Draco sin embargo, a su lado, estaba muy pálido, muy ojeroso, no parecía haber dormido en toda la noche. Y al ver entrar a Hermione (con el brazo de Sirius por sus hombros, como había prometido) dio un respingo. No quería mirarla, no podía, cada vez sentía más su pena, su arrepentimiento, y, a la vez, más ganas de lanzarse a abrazarla y besarla. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de la sangre sucia? No podía ser, ¿o sí? Hermione, que al verle se aferró más a Sirius, se sentó junto a su protector, al otro lado de Harry, que miró a su padrino extrañado, ¿por qué abrazaba a Hermione? Sirius le devolvió la mirada con un gesto como indicando que no se encontraba bien, y Harry comprendió, solo cuidaba de ella. Para que luego dijeran que su padrino era un cabeza loca y un sinvergüenza, ¡con lo bien que cuidaba a su amiga!

El desayuno fue con bastante normalidad, Draco fue el primero en terminar, con la cabeza baja salió a su cuarto. Tonks fue la siguiente, tenía asuntos en la orden que atender, y aun estaba preocupada por Lupin, que desde que se fue la noche anterior, no había aparecido.

Hermione se levantó para ir al baño, se disculpó y salió subiendo al primer piso. Se encontraba mejor que otros días, y tener a Sirius a su lado le había ayudado mucho a aguantar la presencia de Draco. Sonriente y pensando en Black, se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño, pero antes de entrar, Draco salió.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos parados, mirándose. Hermione comenzaba a temblar, y Draco sentía flaquear sus fuerzas al verla, había notado su temblor y sabía que pronto se derrumbaría o gritaría. La tensión podía con ella y sintió un mareo, a punto estuvo de derrumbarse cuando Draco la agarró, cayendo sobre sus brazos. Fueron los segundos más largos para ella, al percatarse de que estaba sujetada por él, mirándose a los ojos. Draco aguantaba el deseo de besarla una vez más. Y cuando ella estuvo a punto de gritar, Draco la abrazó con más fuerza.

-No- pidió Draco- no grites, por favor.

No sabía por qué, le hacía caso, aguantó el silencio y la respiración del muchacho en su hombro, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Yo…-comenzó Draco- lo siento- ¿estaba llorando? Hermione no podía reaccionar, Draco estaba aguantando el llanto. ¿Qué le había hecho Tonks? Por que, sin duda, eso no podía salir de él.

-Su… suéltame.

-No, no puedo, yo… lo siento. No puedo soltarte, no puedo verte así, no sé por qué, pero me duele. Si te derrumbas por mi culpa… yo…- Draco lloraba en su hombro, sin soltarla. Hermione inmóvil seguía temblando.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, solo cuando Draco fue cogido por detrás y lanzado contra la pared. Sirius había aparecido y acorralado a Draco, mirándole con odio, con ira, Draco estaba muy asustado, esos ojos le indicaban que podían matarlo allí mismo, sin miramientos, sin arrepentimiento.

-Sirius…-dijo Hermione susurrante. Sirius le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Estás bien?- ella asintió, y Sirius volvió a clavar la mirada en Draco, que temblaba contra la pared. Sabía que de un momento a otro Sirius le golpearía, y tan solo fue capaz de bajar la mirada, cuando una lágrima le cayó por la mejilla y susurrar un "lo siento". Pero Sirius no se calmaría con eso, sin embargo, Hermione pudo advertir, aunque le pareciera una locura, sinceridad en aquel gesto. ¿Podía realmente estar arrepentido?, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Sirius, dándole a entender que lo dejara, no tenía importancia, y aunque él deseaba golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, no podía negarse a la mirada de Hermione, era fácil dejarse convencer por ella. Se apartó lentamente, Draco suspiró aliviado, y Sirius abrazó a Hermione, acompañándola a la habitación.

Draco se quedó allí parado, no supo cuanto tiempo, mirando la escalera por la que habían subido. ¿Qué ocurría? Se estaba enamorando de la castaña. Sentir su dolor le había hecho conocer el interior de ella, su alma, su fragilidad y su fortaleza. Sentir sus anhelos, sus miedos, todo su ser, le había hecho ver la perfección de su ser, y darse cuenta de sus errores, de que era un cretino, de que había dañado algo que merecía ser protegido, que él quería proteger. Y lo había roto en mil pedazos.

Hermione se sentó a los pies de la cama suspirando, miraba sus manos en sus muslos, sin saber que hacer. Sirius la observó de pie frente a ella, luego se puso de cuclillas para poder verle la cara, agarrando sus manos suavemente.

-Tenías que haberme dejado…-Hermione negó con la cabeza, suspirando- ¿Acaso crees que de verdad está arrepentido?

-No lo sé- respondió ella- puede, creo que sí- Y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? De tus sentimientos, ¿crees que podrás ser la misma?- Hermione comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Sirius se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, no podía verla sufrir, tenía que reconocer, aunque solo fuera para él mismo, que quería a aquella chica. Se había enamorado de su sonrisa, de su seriedad, de su fragilidad y de la fortaleza que mostraba. De su cabello rebelde, de sus ojos castaños. Del tacto de sus labios.

Alzó su rostro y se acercó a sus labios. Necesitaba saber si para ella fue solo el alcohol, o hubo algo más. Si iba a arriesgarse a algo como aquello, al menos necesitaba asegurarse de que era recíproco. Se acercó lentamente, mirándola a los ojos, hasta que rozó sus labios. Y fue correspondido. Hermione se abrazó a su pecho, y él a su cuerpo, sujetando su cabeza. Los ojos se cerraron y tan solo quedó ese momento. El aroma de su piel, el tacto de sus labios, el sabor de sus bocas, con sus lenguas entrelazadas con ternura. Compartiendo algo nuevo para ambos, algo que jamás tuvieron la oportunidad de sentir. Amor.

No hubo nada más que aquel beso perfecto. No supieron si habría algo más, Sirius jamás sabría si Hermione estaría preparada para darle su cuerpo, para dejarle tomarla y darle el placer que debía sentir. Hermione jamás sabría si él la correspondería, si Sirius la haría sentir mujer, limpiando su cuerpo del de Draco. No. Por que en ese momento perfecto Severus Snape había entrado, poniendo el grito en el cielo.

-¡Tu!- gritó señalando con dedo acusador a Sirius- ¡Maldito! Esto no te lo perdono, aprovecharte de ella estando débil- ambos la miraron estupefactos, Hermione intentó intervenir, pero Snape no la dejó- No Hermione, no digas nada –miró a Sirius con ira- no comprenderías lo que este engendro te ha hecho, no entiendes lo grave del asunto. Pero esta vez Sirius, esta vez no te librarás, no lo permitiré.

-Snape- intentó intervenir Sirius, pero la Severus salió vociferando y no lo dejó hablar.

-¡Ahora mismo te denuncio Sirius! Ya has ido demasiado lejos- se la escuchó gritar por las escaleras.

Hermione y Sirius se miraron, luego bajaron corriendo para intentar calmarlo, intentar explicarlo, pero él ya había salido rápidamente con los polvos Flu, no sin antes decir a los presentes lo que había visto, quizá algo exagerado, pero cuando la pareja llegó a la cocina, todos los presentes miraron a Sirius entre odio y desconcierto. Tonks lo paró en la puerta, apartándolo de Hermione, Ron y Harry habían abrazado y apartado a Hermione, Ginny se acercó a ellos. Lo peor para Sirius no era el odio en sus miradas, era la decepción en los ojos de Harry, que no quería mirarlo.

Hermione estalló en llantos, levantándose de la mesa, queriendo explicar lo sucedido, decir que solo fue un beso, un error. Pero la señora Weasly no la dejó, miraba a Sirius con odio y asco, y sacó a la chica de la habitación.

-Por favor señora Weasly- le suplicaba ella- no pueden, es un error- Molly la miró con lástima, como si fuera una loca delirante.

-Cariño no lo disculpes, tu ya has pasado bastante y el se aprovechó. No te pasará nada.

-¿No me pasará nada? ¿Y a él, que le harán? Solo por darme un beso, ¡solo un beso!

Molly negó con la cabeza e intentó calmar a Hermione sin éxito, que salió disparada a la cocina justo cuando Tonks y Arthur, a cada lado de Sirius, lo instaban a meterse en la chimenea.

-¡NO!- gritó la chica- ¿Dónde lo llevan?- Arthur la miró.

-Al ministerio, Severus no ha tardado en dar el aviso, y piden que Sirius se presente de inmediato.

-Pero no ha hecho nada, es un error.

-Déjalo Hermione- la paró Sirius, ella lo miró preocupada, con lágrimas en los ojos- Severus nos ha visto y de poco importa lo que digamos, está hecho.

Y así desaparecieron ante los ojos llorosos de la chica.


	10. Amor al descubierto, segunda parte

En Grimauld Place todos estaban consternados por lo ocurrido, sin embargo, nadie había hablado con Hermione. Se había encerrado en cuarto de Sirius y no dejaba que nadie entrara. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería que le preguntaran, no quería escuchar la razón que llevaban, que él era mayor, que aquello ni era legal. No importaba, ella solo lloraba y se aferraba a la almohada en la que aun quedaba el olor a él.

Aquél olor a alcohol dulce, y su calor se había ido. Nadie podía entender su dolor, comprender que sin él perdía sus fuerzas. Nadie sabía lo ocurrido, nadie podía entender el dolor de su alma. Que Draco la había destrozado, que aún sentía sus grotescas manos en su cuerpo y que solo Sirius alejaba aquella sensación. Que solo Sirius la protegía, que solo él tenía el poder de llegar a su corazón. Que lo amaba.

Todos estaban tensos, esperando una respuesta. Incluso Lupin había vuelto a la casa, más pálido y ojeroso que nunca, incapaz de mirar a Tonks. Que intentaba en vano acercarse a él, sin entender por qué le huía.

Tonks daba vueltas en el estudio, de un lado a otro, pensando. Intentaba preocuparse por Sirius, pero otros pensamientos le inundaban la mente. Lucius, el odioso Lucius, aquello solo fue una noche. Ella lo sabía, ella lo sentía así. Solo necesitaba su calor, desahogarse por que aquel al que amaba la rechazaba. Y Remus, siempre tan distante, ahora incluso más. Solo deseaba que le correspondiera, que entendiera su dolor. ¿Qué importaba la edad o condición? Entonces Hermione vino a su mente, pero no, no era lo mismo, ¿o si?

Seguía dando vueltas en el estudio cuando se abrió la puerta, allí estaba Remus. Se sorprendió al entrar, no pensaba encontrarse allí a nadie, menos a Tonks. Se giró para marcharse pero Tonks le detuvo. De modo que cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se quedó allí plantado, sin poder aún mirarla.

-Dime qué pasa Remus- pero él no contestaba, no podía decirle la verdad por que ni él la sabía a ciencia cierta. No sabía si debía amarla o no, estaba dolido por lo que escuchó en aquella habitación, pero sería tan hipócrita reprocharle nada, después de sus continuos rechazos.

-Es que- dijo al fin- no lo entiendo.

-¿Sirius?

-No, Lucius- Tonks se sobresaltó, ¿qué quería decir?- solo respóndeme, solo dime. ¿Lo amas?

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo sé, no es asunto mío, pero de todos los hombres que pudiste elegir para olvidarme, ¿por qué él?

Tonks se quedó petrificada, ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Y que importaba ahora? No era nadie para pedirle explicaciones, y menos después de lo que la hacía sufrir. No, aquello no era justo. Remus se acercó a ella.

-Solo te pido, que con él no, no te merece.

-Me merece tanto como tú- dijo al fin rabiosa, con los puños apretados para controlarse- de hecho, incluso me merece más- Remus la miró sorprendida- al menos él me ha aceptado, aunque solo fuera una noche, ha estado ahí.

-Yo te acepto.

-No, no lo haces, te excusas con tus "problemas" con tonterías, pero al final, no aceptas mi amor, no me aceptas.

-Pero él no…

-¿Y que te importa a ti?- estalló al fin- no te importa, nunca te ha importado como me siento, como me duele que me rechaces. No te importa que para mí no haya nada que se interponga entre nosotros. ¿Por qué te importa ahora con quién esté? ¡No tienes derecho!- Y salió dando un portazo, dejándole las palabras en los labios.

-Por qué te quiero- respondió Remus en soledad.

Tonks se encerró en baño llorando desgarrada. Todo lo que ella deseaba era que Remus la amara. Estar con él. Sin importar su condición, sin importar la edad. Tan solo compartir ese amor, sus vidas, su presente y futuro. Y él rechazaba su corazón una y otra vez. Ella sabía que en alguna parte él la amaba, pero rechazaba ese sentimiento, rompiéndole así el alma. Y no parecía que fuera a cambiar. Eso creía ella.

En el estudio, un arrepentido Remus miraba el atardecer por la ventana, observando las nubes que se disipaban. Si tuviera el valor de decírselo. Si tuviera el valor de amarla. Entonces pensó en Sirius, no sabía si él sentía lo mismo, pero igualmente, su amigo se había atrevido a ser libre. Se giró sobre si mismo, dándole la espalda a la noche que llegaba, tomando aire a pleno pulmón. Lo tenía que hacer, tenía que tener valor.

Mientras tanto Tonks salía del baño terminando de secarse las lágrimas con la manga. Se dispuso a subir a ver a Hermione, pero al pasar por el cuarto de Lucius se detuvo al ver la puerta entreabierta, la luz encendida, y no supo por qué, sencillamente entró.

A la luz de una vela, Lucius se disponía a ponerse el pijama. Llevaba tan solo unos pantalones azul marino, que hacían que su lacio cabello resaltara más, y su cabello, a su vez, hacía resaltar el tono canela de su piel, con el torso al descubierto. Se volvió para ver a Tonks en la puerta. Soltó una sonrisa torcida y se apoyó en el dosel de la cama.

-No tienes buen aspecto- le dijo observándola de arriba abajo- no te quedes ahí, pasa.

Ella sabía que no debía hacerlo, que era una tontería, pero se sentía sola, triste, deprimida, de modo que entró y se sentó en un lado de la cama con un suspiro.

-Yo…-pero Lucius la calló con un dedo en su boca.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, no soy estúpido, me hago una idea- y se sentó a su lado. El fuego de la vela relucía en su pecho y en los mechones del pelo que caían por sus hombros. Tonks lo observaba. No sabía que sentir, sin duda nada por aquél hombre, pero si soledad, el rechazo de Lupin era algo que la sobrepasaba.

Lucius no dijo nada más, tan solo adivinó en la mirada de Tonks sus pensamientos. La recostó suavemente sobre la cama, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y luego solo la besó.

Y tras los besos vinieron los abrazos, que Tonks aceptó sin tapujos, sentirse querida, aunque solo fuera sexo, era más de lo que Remus le daría nunca. Era lo mínimo que necesitaba para sobrellevar una noche más.

Hermione salió disparada de la habitación cuando Harry subió a decirle que habían noticias del ministerio. Bajando por las escaleras casi arrambla con Lupin, que subía con gran esfuerzo buscando a Tonks.

Entró a la cocina, allí los presentes la miraban fijamente. La señora Weasly se agarró a su marido, mientras sus hijos se apiñaban en una esquina, sin poder mirarla. Hermione los miró a todos desconcertada, ¿qué ocurría? Severus Snape apareció por la chimenea. Con su firme postura, con su cara inmutable, con su atronadora voz, siempre en un mismo tono, sin demostrar nada. Miró de reojo a la castaña y luego se centró en los presentes.

-Veredicto decidido y cumplido. Sirius ha sido juzgado y se le ha impuesto la pena de inmediato.

Hermione ahogó un grito, ¿qué le habían hecho? ¿Cuál había sido el castigo? Miró suplicante a Snape, avanzando unos pasos. Todos lo miraban mientras él, sin el más mínimo gesto en su rostro, seguro disfrutaba por dentro de aquél momento.

En la otra parte de la casa, Lupin terminaba de subir las escaleras al cuarto de Lucius, no sabía por qué, presentía que debía buscarla ahí. Estaba jadeando, no se encontraba muy bien, cada paso que daba era un gran esfuerzo, todo el cuerpo le dolía, no lo entendía, pero por primera vez en su vida estaba seguro de algo. Amaba a Tonks. Y no tardaría más en decírselo, no importaba que estuviera con Lucius, solo importaban ellos. Y ante todo, la felicidad de su amada.

Abrió la puerta con gran esfuerzo, al tiempo que una punzada de dolor le recorría el cuerpo y caía desplomado en el suelo, ante la atónita mirada de Lucius y Tonks, que observaban frente a ellos a lo que debía ser Lupin, que ahora no era más que piel y pelo castaño, un lobo adulto que les devolvía la mirada, sin conocer quien tenía frente a ellos. Y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de agarrar las varitas, el lobo atacó.

Severus Snape tomó aire nuevamente.

-La sentencia ha sido…

jajajaja, ayyyy, que mala persona soy y como disfruto con ello XDDDDD

Bueno gente, he decidido ser buena y mala a la vez. Buena por que he subido el capitulo sin esperar a tener el final escrito, como dije que haría.. mala por que creo que lo he dejado ahí en su puntito, para que no sepais que pasará chan chan chaaaaaan (música de misterio XD)

De modo que sí, solo queda un capítulo. Espero que disfruteis este antes de que llegue el final.

Besos!


	11. y al final

_.. Y la muerte no tendrá poder.__  
__Los hombres muertos y desnudos serán__  
__como el hombre en el viento y en la luna de occidente;__  
__cuando sus huesos estén pulidos y ni éstos existan,__  
__en sus codos y pies habrá estrellas.__  
__Aunque enloquezcan, estarán cuerdos,__  
__aunque se hundan en el mar, volverán a emerger;__  
__**aunque los amantes se pierdan, el amor no desaparecerá,**_  
_y la muerte no tendrá poder...__  
__Dylan Thomas_

La cocina de Grimauld Place fue inundada por gritos y llantos desconsolados, Snape había hablado.

-La sentencia ha sido… el beso del dementor.

Hermione gritaba y lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, irreconocible, desgarradora. No cesaba de gritar que "NO", como si fuera a cambiar las cosas, como si se hiciera el silencio su mundo se derrumbara, y con su grito todo fuera diferente. Intentaron sujetarla, calmarla, pero no hubo forma, con una fuerza sobrehumana Hermione seguía gritando y se deshacía de los que la rodeaban, intentando huir sin ir a ninguna parte, intentando encogerse hasta desaparecer sin conseguirlo. Solo sus gritos desgarradores, sus llantos como ríos. Su alma se había ido con la de Sirius.

De esa forma nadie pudo oír, los gritos que provenían de la otra parte de la casa. Donde un lobo atacaba, sin dar tiempo de protegerse a sus víctimas, que se hallaban recostadas en la cama aún, de donde no pudieron moverse, de donde no se moverían.

Hermione salió corriendo de la casa, bajando por la calle, sin parar de correr, sin saber donde iba, tan solo corría y lloraba. Esperando que en algún momento Sirius la alcanzara, la abrazara y todo acabara. Una mala broma, un error, un mal sueño.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo, pero sus lágrimas no cesaban, no miraba donde se encontraba, ni importaba. Tan solo había desconcierto a su alrededor, dolor y vacío.

Todos salieron a buscarla, todos menos Lucius, Tonks y Remus, que seguían en la casa, sin que nadie se percatara.

Finalmente hallaron a Hermione en un parque solitario, acurrucada bajo un árbol, llorando, gritando, ya casi sin fuerzas. Solo deseaba dejarse llevar, acabar ahí mismo con todo. Como pudieron la recogieron y pusieron rumbo a Grimauld Place, llegando al amanecer a la casa, ahora silenciosa.

Con la mirada perdida de Hermione.

Con la mirada desconcertada de Lupin.

Remus despertaba en arrodillado en el suelo, con el cuerpo sobre la cama. Debió de ser la noche más larga, estaba exhausto, desorientado. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué era aquel tacto húmedo al que se aferraban sus manos?

Alzó la vista para ver, y allí estaba ella, enredada entre sus brazos. Su cabello rosa caía sobre su cara, difuminándose el color con el rojo de su sangre. Sus ojos le miraban, ahora apagados, y su cuerpo adoptaba una posición poco normal, entre sábanas blancas teñidas de rojo.

Lupin no daba crédito a sus ojos. Se levantó lentamente, Lucius estaba al otro lado de la cama, no más diferente que ella, tampoco respiraba. Debió tardar varios minutos, lo que a él le pareció una eternidad, en comprender lo que veían sus ojos. Pues cuando encontró el valor de amarla, la luna llena azotaba en el cielo, y él había cumplido, lejos de su mayor sueño, su mayor pesadilla.

Se derrumbó ante el cuerpo de su amada, intentando despertarla, no lo haría. Lloró desesperado, buscando en sus ojos abiertos la luz que debía habitar en ellos, pero se habían apagado, no se encenderían más.

Recogió su cuerpo y la tomó en brazos, la apretó contra sí para protegerla de algo que ya era tarde, y salió de la casa desapareciendo en el portal. Pues Lupin sabía que todo estaba acabado, que había cometido el mayor pecado, y se había impuesto involuntariamente la mayor pena de todas. La culpa de sus actos.

Por que jamás le dijo _"Te quiero"_, por que jamás le regaló un beso, por que no tuvo el valor de amarla. Y ahora, lejos de toda civilización, al llegar al claro de un desconocido bosque, sería su exilio su cárcel, su pena su condena, su dolor su castigo. Y su amada, que yacía entre sus brazos, había sido asesinada por los mismos.

Y nadie volvió a saber de él, tan solo encontraron el cuerpo de Lucius. Nadie sabría lo que pasó, aun que él lo recordara todas las noches en sus sueños. Y las noches de luna llena renacería el asesino, buscando en el bosque quien le diera fin a su suplicio. Pues no merecía ni morir, tan solo el dolor de sus actos, de haberle roto el corazón a su amor y de haberle privado de vida.

Pocos días después, un nuevo año empezaba en Hogwarts. Un muchacho de ojos grises y albino cabello paseaba sin rumbo por los jardines, a lo lejos, en la penumbra de un árbol, aquel donde solieran sentarse los merodeadores, observó a la castaña que le había perdido, que le había arrebatado su corazón. Desde la distancia, pudo comprender entonces, que la amaría siempre, y aquel sería su castigo por el crimen cometido. Pues no quedaba nadie, excepto ella, que supiera su pecado, pero no importaba, ya que debía levar consigo el martirio de lo que hizo, pues ya sin poción, seguía sintiendo su dolor. Y sentía el amor más grande, uno platónico. Y comprendió que jamás podría acercarse a ella, pues lo que le había hecho era muy grave, y si en verdad la amaba, debía dejarla en la distancia, para no hacerla sufrir nuevamente. Pagaría con su dolor, con la culpa y un corazón robado, un amor no correspondido, uno tan grande que no habría mujer por la que volvería a sentir lo mismo. Una lágrima se desprendió y luego se alejó.

Los ojos inertes de Hermione miraban al infinito, acurrucada en aquel árbol, donde Sirius pasaría su adolescencia. Ya no habían pensamientos, no habían libros ni aventuras. Solo quedaba el vacío, el mismo que, tras convencer a Dumbeldor de su petición, se encontró en los ojos de Sirius. Que ahora no la reconocían, que no reaccionaron a su abrazo y a su último beso, pues jamás la dejarían volver a verlo. Los minutos fueron horas y las horas eran vidas, un alma en pena andante, que aún respiraba y comía, pero que ya no vivía, esa era Hermione. Acechada por la pena, ahogada por las lágrimas que lloraba por dentro. Asediada por el conocimiento de que la única persona que amaría había perdido su alma. Se quedó sola en el mundo, con las sensaciones de una violación que la dejaban marcada de por vida, pues a la única persona que podría limpiar de su cuerpo y su alma aquello se la habían llevado, sin esperanza alguna, de que pudiera volver a darle su calor.

Su calor.

Por que además del alma, le arrebataron su calor, le arrebatan el dulce aroma del alcohol del Whisky de Fuego, que Hermione ya no encontraba entre las sábanas, que ya no la consolaban en las noches cuando sus pesadillas acechaban. Que jamás borrarían de ella el rastro de su dolor.

Aceptó así, que jamás podría un hombre volver a tocarla, se quedaría en su cuerpo esa marca maldita, pero en sus labios guardaría el sabor a Sirius, y en su recuerdo la mirada de su amado, ahora perdida, sin alma, sin vida.

Se quedaría con el amor que sentía, tan fuerte como el dolor. Y con su alma perdida.

Ahora es cuando yo me escondo bajo tierra y me armo con todos los escudos que pillo y algún que otro protego.

¡No me matéis! XDDDD Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo ^_^U…

Se que me odiáis mucho ahora, pero entender la situación:

Yo quería llegar a lo más profundo de los personajes, al extremo más oscuro, los recovecos que no profundizó Rowling.

¿Qué mejor que un Draco arrepentido pagando su pena con amor no correspondido?

¿Y un Lupin que ve hecha realidad su mayor pesadilla por no haber aceptado el amor?

¿Y qué mejor que haberle dado a Sirius la oportunidad de amar? Le roban el alma, si, pero eso no se lo pueden quitar ya. ¿Y una Hermione que no se recuperará del mayor dolor? Al menos se quedó con el sabor de Sirius y el deseo de dejar que el la curara, ya es mucho más de lo que muchas víctimas de este estilo llegan a tener jamás…

Y si aún estáis enfadads tenéis dos problemas.. enfadaros y desenfadaros XD por que espero que me sigáis leyendo.. no siempre voy a hacer estas cosas ^_^

Besos!


End file.
